mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Ryulong
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mutant Kitten page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kbmr (Talk) 05:49, November 30, 2009 ./ Do underlings really need nav templates? I think you should ask an admin first just to make sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :They're listed on the nav template after all.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess... They just seem a bit too unimportant. I guess it's okay, though. LDXDXD=D 21:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) User:Ryulong/Sandbox Re: Template I will be honest, I still have trouble understanding #ifeq but I think I am getting it. Also "and GCat might encompass all of them". ALL THE ROWS? Now that I got that out of the way, I assume you mean God Cat acting as a guardian to all the kids not just Jane? I guess GCat would just be moved to character13 in the guardian section if that is the case? The Light6 04:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. That is what I coded it to do. :—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 04:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Just assuming that if GCat stays with Jane I assume we will be aiming for this instead? ::With Dad existing alongside pre- and post-scratch guardians and GCat by itself under Dad? The Light6 04:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Icons This is why. User:Per Ankh 07:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :>2012 :>still using Internet Explorer :>ISHYGDDT :—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 07:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey people still aren't just using IE, they are still using IE6. Yes just this December passed 7.7% of the world continues to use IE6 and the December before that it was 13.7% of the world. (Also that site is run by Microsoft, IE6 is so out of date and still so widely used that Microsoft had to start a campaign itself to get people to stop using it's product.) The Light6 07:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) User page policy I just made a new forum topic regarding it so it doesn't overtake the image policy topic: Forum:User page policy. - The Light6 01:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) category:unused files there is , but its ok to put a timestamp on it.(sorry if im missing something, i should have a look at the guidelines) –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 03:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure why you mentioning it to Ryu in particular but yes we know about the Unused Files special page, the reason behind the category is for unused imaged tagged with the template + time to keep track of them, mostly this applies to user images though. The Light6 03:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up, you've tagged a few files as unused without timestamping the template. Try to remember in future, eh? :3 EDIT: Oh, I see. Yeah. The parameter is "time", you used "date". I've considered making it an unnamed parameter, actually... hmm :Oop—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Opinion - Page rename Hey just looking for more opinions on a page rename before a decision is made: Talk:Troll_Relationships#Page_rename. The Light6 02:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) A Navbox Redesign Hello there! I'm a fairly new MSPA wiki user that has come to use the little markup/cleanup/professionalism skills I learned from my years on Wikipedia to make this wiki seem much cleaner and more organized. Today, I was confronted by The Light6 over a reformatting of the Homestuck characters Navbox. It was met decently with praise in concept, but The Light6 was kind enough to point out that the main characters looked incredibly clunky. I haven't wanted to start changing any of the current Navbox coding, and not just because #ifeq isn't even close to my forté. I don't want to start anything I can't finish, and it was nothing more than a sandbox project to begin with. On top of a neater ordering of minor characters, this "praised concept" I was speaking of is simple: put each Homestuck kid and their pre/post-Scratch Guardian counterpart in the same spot on the table. I am even considering doing the same for A1 trolls/A2 ancestors, though that may be a messier process. Anyway, this helps establish the concept of the Scratch for confused readers, makes navigation much easier for finding characters with vague names like "Grandma", and frees up a lot of space. The problem is… The Light6 kindly pointed out the obvious for me: the overabundance of links just makes the first two rows look very clunky, and the title of the rows doesn't help matters. So LONG story short, I don't know where to begin in making this look any more decent, and I'm looking for advice, if nothing else. Here is the link to the Navbox, as is. Keep in mind there is still much to be done, but the main issue currently is the kids/trolls. I'm very sorry for clogging your talk page up with such a large message. Thank you very much for your time. 14:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm terribly sorry that I did not catch sight of this. I only attempted to make the coding of the navbox easier with the subtemplates (and ifeq is a pain in the ass to deal with). I'll take a look in a bit.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 14:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC)